


Mama

by katy15307



Series: Short Story Thingies [12]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero is on death row and tomorrow's execution day. (22-23 March 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama

A letter from my dear old Mother came for me today. I loved her truly so, she could no longer look me in the eye for what I’d done. My heinous, unspeakable crimes.  
**You ain't no son of mine, for what you've done.**  
 **They're gonna find a place for you and just you mind your manners when you go.**  
 **And when you go, don't return to me, my love.**  
 **Mama**  
She’d wiped her hands of me, utterly ashamed of her only son. She should've raised a baby girl, I should've been a better son.  
I didn’t know how long I’d been here, I guess I lost count but one thing I knew was it was my last day in here and I wasn’t breaking out. The only door for me was the one that lead to the cemetery gates.  
They won't let me have a pen so I guess I'll have to write it in blood. My own special read ink, the grey brick, my paper. Who knows if they’ll send it in the mail?  
I was in death row with one last thing to say.  
**Dear Mom, my beautiful Mama,**  
 **I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,**  
 **Say you'll forgive me. Say you'll still love me unconditionally. Say you'll be there when they zap me cos someone's got to see the show. Say you’ll bury me in black and be there when the coffin closes.**  
I’d chosen the electric chair, the most barbaric way to go for my most barbaric crimes. The lethal injection wasn’t my style. One last decision and it was all mine.  
**The big day’s coming and I just can’t wait cos there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun. Don’t worry Mama, we’re all gonna die.**  
Gerard liked guns, pistols, shot guns, rifles, he loved them all and he made sure the bullets sprayed, into the bodies, onto the floor, he loved it all. He loved knives too.  
He just loved blood, blood, gallons of the stuff.  
**I'm condemned to death and I'll pay for my sins, although they were not my own.**  
 **Gerard was going to chatter on forever until I'd killed the lot of you. In chains he fell silent but I knew you were next.**  
He wanted blood and gore and he always wanted more.  
We were caught, I was put in cuffs and taken away by the cops and he disappeared. Through the interviews, the custody, the trials, he didn’t say a word. Every psych test they got, they say he’s not there, they all say I’m sane but I know I’m very much not.  
He changed his look many times but he was always there, black hair, platinum blond, blood red that dripped down his beautiful face, he’d tried it all and it was all him.  
**If only I could break out of these bars cos Mama, we're meant for the flies.**  
 **I'll encourage your smiles I'll expect you won't cry. Please don’t, I'd hate to see you cry. I’m sorry Mama, I could have been a better son.**  
 **I love you, forever and ever, even in hell.**  
 **Your beloved baby boy, Frank**  
 **So raise your glass high,**  
 **for tomorrow I die**  
My ink slid with me on the last letters as I slid down the wall my ass hitting the concrete floor, I'd never used my own blood before. I felt so dizzy, I passed out against the wall.  
I was weak, I hadn’t had my rightful last meal, I hadn't ate since I was put in here but it didn't matter because tomorrow was the big show and I had a role, centre stage.  
The keys rattled on the bars as they unlocked my cell door, waking me up with a start, I was still hugging the wall.  
I was dragged to my feet, still lifeless from the blood loss. My whole body ached from how I’d slept and my arm was sticky, covered in my stupid, disgusting dried blood.  
Conscious, the nerves were getting to me but there was no backing out of this show. I wanted to throw up but there was nothing left in my stomach to throw.  
“Up you get, time to meet your maker.” the guard spoke, they got a kick out of it, they got off on it, the sick masochistic bastards.  
They didn’t allow me to dress myself, a standard issue jumpsuit was all I was allowed, it was certainly no fashion statement of mine.  
I’d die in orange but I’d certainly be buried in black. They shaved my head, my beautiful emo locks dropped to the floor and they didn’t bother to bandage me up.  
They allowed me to pray, I was brought up Catholic so I had to send one last message to the big guy, not that it mattered, I already had my place booked in hell.  
I was lead to my final chair and strapped in, I’d drawn quite a crowd. I didn’t know the usual attendance for these things, it was my first time but I’d taken a lot of children from their families and I deserved an audience when I went.  
Mama was sat on the front row, I couldn’t take my eyes off her but she just looked at her feet, man I’d been a disappointment.  
“You have been condemned to die by a jury of your peers, sentence imposed by a judge in good standing in this state. Do you have anything to say before the sentence is carried out?” the guard in charge of the show asked.  
You’d think for how long I’d waited I’d have those words ready, it was difficult to know what words to go out on.  
“Do you have any last words Frank Anthony Iero, Jr.?” he repeated impatiently.  
I could have gone on all night long but I kept it brief.  
“My Chemical Romance is done. But it can never die. It is alive in me and it is alive inside all of you.” I grinned, fighting tears.  
The mask went over my face, the darkness would soon become eternal, they attached the prod with the cold, wet sponge.  
“It is the 23rd March 2013, so long and goodnight.” the guard said and the electricity was cranked, surging through my body.


End file.
